If Allen Walker Could Read Minds
by N.A.Given
Summary: Please don't read this story just yet. I'm very unhappy about how Part 2 came out, and I am currently rewriting it.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, still don't own.

**Warning:** boy x boy, no likey, no read.

-ooo-

**Part 1:**

-o-

Allen Walker stared jadedly at the clock, hoping the bell would soon ring; he couldn't take much more of this.

The teacher had caught Lavi passing notes to him a week ago. Furious that his worst student interrupted his lecture on Vectors and Gravitational Forces (physics was his secret fetish), he sent Lavi and Allen to opposite sides of the classroom, but not before scolding both thoroughly; that got a few giggles going.

Allen was fine with the new seating arrangement. The new arrangement was suppose to allow him some peace away from Lavi, giving him a chance to learn; unbeknown to Lavi, Allen loved learning.

It wasn't the learning itself that appealed to the boy but rather, the idea of knowing he was better than everyone else. –Except "everyone else" translates only to "Yu Kanda".

Kanda was (like 99 percent of other school-based fan fictions) the smartest student in the school. He was the perfect boy, athletic with a brain to match, and the bud of every girl's affections. And "every girl" translates to the school's female population plus Allen Walker.

…Not that Allen liked him or anything like that. He simply admired him… a lot.

…Enough to stare at him everyday… to stare at him so much that his grades had taken a dramatic dive.

"No, no, no," Allen muttered to himself as he shook his head furious. This caught curious looks of his classmates. "I can't like him."

There was no way Allen Walker was allowed to like Yu Kanda.

Why? Well, there were plenty of reasons as to why he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to like him but rather, it was because he _couldn't_ like him.

For one thing, what would everyone think of him when they find out that he was gay? Lavi wouldn't be friends with him anymore (most guys are homophobic) or, if he was nice enough to stay friends with the ostracized gay boy, Lavi would probably be too scared to ever hug or touch him again.

And what about Yu Kanda? The guy born without a heart? Not only would Kanda find Allen disgusting, like the rest of the school's population, but there was no chance that the ass would return Allen's feelings.

Nope, none. No chance at all.

That's how much of an ass Kanda really was. In fact, Allen wouldn't be surprised if Kanda simply laughed at Allen's confession.

Kanda would laugh at his confession, ripe out his heart, and jump on it, chuckling manically. This brought a stray tear from Allen's right eye.

So what could he do in such a hopeless situation? Easy –he had to do all that he could to attract Kanda's attention, whether it was making a fool of himself or beating him on a test.

Being Lavi's friend had prevented him from doing the latter of the two –though being his friend helped Allen establish a reputation as the class clown- but now that they were separated, he could finally accomplish that task. Even though Allen may not be the smartest person around, he believed in himself and knew that as long as he did so, he can surpass any obstacle placed before him. –Just keep moving forward and never look back!(1)

But it was because of Kanda that his newfound hopes of finally being intelligent (and not having to be referred to as "Lavi's equally dumb friend") were crushed. His new seat was in the back of the room, meaning he had a good view of the majority of his classmates –including Yu Kanda, who sat but two seats in front of him. Now, instead of fooling around with Lavi every day and privately try to obtain Kanda's attention, he now spent his time staring at the boy, hoping his intense rays would magically make him turn around. Then the long-haired boy would confess his eternal love for Allen and they would live happily ever after. (--This is why, kiddies, you should all stay in school and study hard; don't end up like Allen)

Allen frustratingly crushed his hands against both sides of his head released a long sigh. He flashed a pleading look towards the clock before, releasing that it was hopeless, turning his rearing his attention to the back of Kanda's head. There goes all optimism on the topic of Allen learning.

He glanced once more towards Kanda before burying his head into his arms. The more he stared at Kanda, the more his heart, against the wisdom of his brain, thought it possible for the two of them to have a relationship. And when Allen started getting these delusional thoughts, he knew the only thing he could do was sleep it off.

Maybe Lavi would wake him up after class ended, he though groggily. This was only the first period of the day and he shared five out of the remaining seven periods with Kanda.

_This was going to be a long day._

-o-

"Hey Allen." _"Wake up you lazy ass."_

… "Allen! Wake up you lazy ass!" _"What's with this kid?"_

"Wake up, dammit!" _"Geez Allen, you do this like, everyday…._

_"…But you sure look cute, so kissable, when you're asleep."_

"WHAT??"

The remains of the class snickered when Allen Walker, the British class clown, suddenly jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor.

_"What an idiot."  
"Total loser."  
"Cute dummy."_

"Huh, who said that?" Allen grumbled loudly, sprawled on the floor. He looked up to see Lavi hovering over him. "Lavi, who said that?"

"Who said what? No one said anything. Everyone laughed at you, if that's what you mean." _"Allen's so weird sometimes."_

"Don't lie to me. Someone called me a loser! I heard it!" Allen got up and fixed his uniform, "and don't think I didn't hear that!"

"Hear what?" _"What are you talking about?"_

"I heard _you_! I heard you calling me 'weird'. Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Lavi looked taken aback, causing Allen to beam proudly; looks like he had caught his friend's bad lie.

"What-what are you talking about, Allen? I didn't say that." _"Or did I? Did I say that out loud? I'm pretty sure I didn't…"_

"What do you mean? Of course you said it out-" Allen paused mid-sentenced. Now that he was standing, he was able to look at the person he was conversing with, instead of having to talk towards the ground. And now that he was able to look at Lavi, he realized that there were two sets of voices coming from him.

Two. Sets. Of. Voices…

And the movements of Lavi's lips only matched one of the two sets…

"Erm, Allen," Lavi said apprehensively, "are you ok?"

When Allen broke from his state of confusion, he realized why Lavi was so unnerved.

Allen's eyes were mere millimeters away from Lavi's lips. He was probably unconsciously moving towards them, figuring that the closer he was to the problems, the easier he could find a result.

"Allen… aren't you a little close-" Before Lavi was given a chance to finish, Allen fell backwards, flat on his bottom.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I totally didn't notice," Allen exclaimed as his blush reached the tip of his ears.

"It's ok." _"Too bad you didn't stay in that position longer."_

"EH??"

"…What? Did I say something wrong?"

Allen continued staring with his mouth hanging in a gaping position. There it was again –the two voice thing.

"N-no, you didn't say anything wrong…" Allen's voice trailed off, unsure of how to reply. If he said he heard another voice coming from Lavi, he'd probably be treated as if he was insane.

Maybe that was it… Allen had lost his mind.

Yes, of course! That was it! Allen, obviously, was going crazy. He must be so depressed over his unrequited love with Kanda that he was imagining voices.

…Which… is… why he's hearing Lavi flirt with him! It's because his depression overwhelmed his sense and led him to seek compliments everywhere, even from his best friend.

And Allen had to admit that the idea of Lavi being in love with him boosted his lack of depression… maybe even enough for him to consider Kanda being…

"No, no, no," Allen muttered, earning him an odd look from the other boy, "I'm going crazy."

"Erm, well Allen, I don't know what's wrong with you but we kinda' should get to class now-"

"Oh yeah! Class! Yeah, I have to go to class!" Allen said, edging towards the door, "Yeah, I have to go! I'll talk to you later."

Allen rushed out right after he finished his last sentence, leaving Lavi confused and slightly-worried.

_Guess I'll have to ask him about it later._

-o-

_"What am I going to do? I failed another test!"  
"He better call me tonight or I'll be so pissed."  
"I can't wait till fifth period. My teacher is so **hot**."  
"I don't want to go to class."_

Allen clutched his head, repeatedly reassuring himself that all the noises were in his head. What else could it be?

_"I wish she'd notice me."  
"D. Gray-man is an awesome anime."  
"Shit, I forgot where my locker is."  
"I'm hungry."_

Allen looked and sure enough, the lip movements didn't match was he was hearing. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe… he was hearing people's thoughts…?

"Could that even be possible?" he muttered softly. "Doesn't that only happen in movies, books, and fanfictions?"

Allen sighed, frustrated with a hint of sadness. This was too much –there's no way he could read minds! He's definitely losing it.

…But then again… it _could_ be possible. What else can the voices be?

…And even if he could read minds, there was no way he could prove it to himself.

…Can he?

The late bell rang, stirring Allen from his thoughts. When he was finally pulled back into reality, he realized the halls were briskly empty. This drew another sigh from the boy; he should have noticed the halls were empty when he stopped hearing people's thoughts.

-Not that he can hear thoughts or anything. –He wasn't ready to admit that himself just yet.

Dragging his feet through the halls, he finally arrived at his second period, fourteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds late. Normally, Allen would be terrified, afraid to face his English teacher's wrath; however, his thoughts were too distracting for him to realize anything anymore.

_There must be **some** way I can prove that I am reading thoughts_, he though, absent-mindedly opening the classroom door. He didn't notice how his entrance disrupted the studious feel of the room. Instead, without uttering a word to the teacher, he proceeded to walk towards his seat.

But before he could reach his seat, a figure blocked his path. Allen looked up at the face of the man, still too entranced in his dilemma to be aware of his surroundings.

"Mister Walker, why are you so late?" _"Porn."_

"Oh, I'm sor- what??" That definitely pulled Allen back to reality.

"What 'what'?" _"…"_

"Oh, yeah… it's nothing."

"Mister Walker, are you trying to irritate me even more?" _"…Porn."_

"…No sir…-"

"Well, aren't you going to at least attempt to make an excuse as to why you're late?" _"…Porn."_

"…Ok sir… Erm, I was late-" _"Porn…"_

"…because-" _"Porn, porn, porn."_

"I was busy-" _"Hot naked girls!"_

"OK, SHUT UP, YOU HORNY PERVERT!"

The class gasped in unisons at Allen's seemingly random insult. They gasped not because no one felt the same about English teacher Marian Cross but rather, it's because they all knew better than to call him out on his private _issues_.

After a few smacks on the face, Allen found himself in the principal's office, under Cross's threat of suspension. He looked out the find and stared on his fleeting, down-casted reflection.

At least some good _did_ come from this. He knew now, for sure, that he could read minds –everyone (which includes Allen) knew what Cross Marian thought about on a daily basis.

Allen thought a little more about his ability before turning his thoughts of his impending punishment. Normally, he would be in quite a bit of trouble for mouthing-off to a teacher (Asian strict-schooling policies) but since it was Cross, he'd probably just get off with some kind of weekend detention…maybe…

-o-

"Oh my gosh, I think I see Kanda!"  
"No way! Where, where?"  
"Kanda??"  
"Yu Kanda?"  
"I think he's over there!"  
"Oh my gosh, I see him, I see him!"

Allen was finally allowed out of the principal's office just before fifth period, which was his lunch hour. He had gotten off with a sympathetic pat on the head (Cross's perversion was well known) and was told that he had to be detained for a few period only for show, so that the rest won't run wild with the knowledge of knowing how lenient the school system is.

Allen had been cursing his luck (he missed two periods of Kanda!) when destiny intervened and brought Kanda, along with his screaming fan girls, to his doorstep.

_"These girls are so annoying."_

-And Allen had almost punched himself in the face when he realized how useful his new gift could be.

"Kanda! Wait up, Kanda!" _"He's so hot."  
_"Kandaaa, please accept these gifts." _"Great piece of eye-candy."  
_"Kanda, please talk to us!" _"I bet he has a great personality."_  
_  
_"Get lost." Kanda replied, much to Allen's joy, before stalking off. _"I'm not interested in dumb people like you._

"_I would only be fall for someone sophisticated, like a person who understood poetry."_

Allen had been discreetly following Kanda when he heard that brief train of thought and right after, he felt his jaw drop a few centimeters. Yu Kanda _likes poetry??_

And while Allen pondered over this new development, Kanda disappeared into the cafeteria.

"Wait," he said automatically (in quite a loud voice too), "come back!" He hurriedly followed the man, hoping that even more insights would be revealed to him; he wasn't very good at poetry so he hoped there was another way to win his man's heart.

However, when he opened the doors to the cafeteria, an immense wave of thoughts flew out towards him.

_"-and I was like-"  
"-I hate his stuff-"  
"-tastes good-"  
"-Can you believe-"  
"-I don't know-"  
"-what weird-"  
"-and she thinks-"  
"-can't think straight-"  
"-blah-"  
"-blah blah-"  
"-blah blah blah-"  
"-I'm too lazy to make up more-"_

The number of thought rang into Allen's ears, causing him a pain so unbearable that it brought him down to his knees. He closed the doors in a hurry and ran down the halls.

There was no way he could go in there. Instead, he'd have to wait here until the period ended if he wanted to talk to Kanda. He sighed, glancing forlornly back at the lunchroom doors.

Well, he was stuck outside, he should at least use the time allotted to him wisely. _I guess I'll brush up on some poetry._

Glancing around the corridors, he walked into the student library with as determined face. But before pulling open the doors, a thought occurred to him.

Just because the students in the library are silent doesn't mean they won't be thinking. And if Allen entered the room now, he would be bombarded with intellectual phrases.

_Maybe it'd be best if I run in, borrow a book, and read it outside…_

-o-

"Hey… Kanda?"

Kanda had just walked out the cafeteria and was already stopped by another (possible) fan. These people were really getting on his nerves.

"What?" Kanda spun around, distaste oozing from his eyes as he glared down at Allen, "oh, it's just you, you stupid bean-sprout."

"Don't call me that," Allen replied habitually. When he realized Kanda's droning eyes were still pinned towards him, he continued on. "Did I ever tell you that you have really pretty hair?"

_…Wait, I don't think that's poetry._

"What?" _"What is he up to?"_

"Wait, no, I mean, how it shines. You must take really good care of it."

..._That didn't sound right either…_

"What are you-"

"The way it glistens under florescent lighting reminds me of shallowed waves, swaying under the autumn breeze."

"…Wha-"

"And your rare smile –it brings about a constant image of children's laughter as they play in the gardens, at their most carefree of ages."

"Look Allen, I don't unders-"

"And the way you walk! Oh, the way you walk. Every step you take is like the singing of melodic-"

Before Allen could finish, Kanda stormed off, with disgust evident in every corner of his expression

Allen watched the retreating figure of the love of his life as his face broke down into a deep frown.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

-ooo-

**(1) **Yeah, I know, I'm creative :p

-o-

Ok, Ok. I was going to make this a one-shot but it was getting too long.  
I'll think I'll just break it up into two pieces.

And tell me what **YOU THINK** about this (half a) story.

Notice the **CAPITAL** and **BOLD** words to grab attention.

Anyways, **REVIEW**!


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** If I say "yes", then I'd get sued.

**Beta:** iloveyounowgoaway (see, I would shameless advertize her writing but she has none! –you should all go leave her messages complaining about this)

-ooo-

**Part 2**

-o-

Not good; nothing was working.

"Good afternoon! This is your student announcer speaking, and before you all leave, I just want to take this time to address some upcoming events."

-But in a way, it was expected. Maybe it was his low self-esteem… but that's common; it's one of the many effects of unrequited love.

The halls were bustling with chatter, busy with students packing their books. There were students laughing with their friends, students calling on their cell phones, and students making out with their respective other. Everyone was in perfect contentment as they restlessly waited for the end of school…

-Except Allen.

After Kanda had rejected his attempt at poetry, Allen –feeling his confidence empowered with his newfound mindreading ability- didn't give up hope. He followed Kanda where ever he could, whether it was in class or between periods, and recited Wadsworth whenever he could catch the other boy's attention.

-But Kanda was not impressed.

In fact, he was so unimpressed that he simply started ignoring British boy. –Which brought so much sadness to Allen that his back started to hunch over.

For some reasons, having the ability to read Kanda's thoughts didn't change anything. It was really odd -Logically speaking, Kanda should be swooning for him by now…

Maybe Kanda really wasn't gay…

Allen sighed. Maybe he should give up hope right now? But then again… he liked Kanda a bit too much to give up, unless Kanda flat out rejected him.

-And why would Allen want to risk such heartbreak? He wasn't so sure himself. Maybe, there's something special about Kanda… Or maybe, Allen was just a fool who had a thing for assholes.

Allen sighed again, feeling as out of place as ever as he buried his face in his locker. Trying to forget his dejected state, he attempted to tune into the afternoon announcements.

"Tomorrow is the Track tournament-"  
_"-I can't wait for this weekend-"  
"-Kinda' feel like eating out tonight-"  
_  
Allen strained his ears, trying to listen to the speaker despite the barrage of thoughts.

"-team and its fifth consecutive win-"  
_"-I hope no one noticed my mismatched outfit-"  
"-Color Pastels or Nude Pastels for the portrait-"  
_  
"-that's it for the school events. Now for-"  
_ "Guass's Law applies in the elect-"_

The thoughts were too overbearing as they began increasing in numbers (more of more gathered towards their respective lockers). Already frustrated by his loveless state, the noise took a greater toll on Allen than ever before.

"Can you guys just _shut up_?"

Allen Walker's abrupt outburst rang thought the halls. Students stopped what they were previously doing to glare wordlessly at the boy. But the silence lasted only for a few seconds.

"The nerve of that guy!" _"What a loser!"_  
"I know!" _"Telling us to 'shut up'"_  
"So rude!" _"Retard!"_  
"He must think he's some tough guy." _"Wimp."_

The thoughts came on stronger than ever, much angrier than before.

"He's such a weirdo." _"Issues."_  
"I know!" _"What was that?"_  
"He has serious problems." _"What's with him?"_

The thoughts crowded Allen's mind, bringing his hands towards the sides of his head. Clutching shut both ears, Allen tried his best to block out the noise. And right in the middle of his breakdown, with perfect timing, Lavi emerged from the stairs and into the halls, before rushing fervently towards Allen.

"Allen!" he called out. "Where were y-

"Whoa!" Lavi stopped mid-sentence to gawk at his friend, who had his head jammed into his locker. _"What happened now?"_

"Don't ask," Allen replied after hearing his thoughts. "You won't believe me any ways."

"Well… if you say so…" _"I would say 'you can tell me anything' but maybe now isn't the best time…"  
_Allen smiled at that thought, opening his mouth to compliment Lavi's loyalty towards their friendship. Lavi, however, continued on too quickly before Allen could reply.

"So anyways, where were you all day? I looked everywhere for you between period!" _"We always walk to class together on the breaks…"_

-And at the sudden mention of "breaks", Allen felt all the memories he was trying to suppress break free, replaying themselves painfully before Allen's eyes.

All the:

"_H-hey Kanda-"  
"What do you want?" __**"What now?"**__  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to hear more poe-"  
"No." __**"Annoying."**__  
"O-Ok…"_

and the:

"_H-hey Kanda, how about now-"  
"No." __**"Why is he everywhere? Is he following me?"**__  
"But-"  
"No! I'm busy." __**"Maybe he'll take a hint."**__  
"O-ok…"_

came rushing back towards Allen. Feeling as depressed as ever, Allen groaned loudly.

"Please Lavi, don't remind me! I've had a terrible day." And he didn't know what he was doing wrong.

He was just doing what Kanda wanted him to do! Unless… Allen misinterpreted what he said?

-What were Kanda's exact words anyways? It was something like "I only like sophisticated people, and people who enjoy poetry" …or was it "I'm only into sophisticated people, ones who enjoy poetry"?

Allen had been doing the former of the two with no success… maybe it was the latter then. Maybe that was the reason he had been failing! It was probably because he was approaching the situation incorrectly! Why else would he be met with so little success –after all, he could read minds!

-But then, what did "sophisticated" mean anyways? Where was Allen even suppose to start, seeing as how he failed so miserably before…

"Hey Lavi," Allen asked timidly, slowly lifting his face out of his locker, "what makes a person sophisticated?"

"Eh?" Lavi was surprised by the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Allen paused, wondering how to best explain himself, "I was just curious… I mean, I thought it was just someone who was into poetry and stuff, but I guess that's not it. –Maybe I'm just too dumb and simple-minded to understand the term…"

Lavi laughed softly at Allen's short, self-conscious monologue before giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Well, I don't know about that! I think anyone can be sophisticated if they really tried. I mean, just because someone likes poetry doesn't mean he/she is sophisticated –it just means you like poetry. But if a person is sophisticated, there's a good chance they'd enjoy poetry (1). Apparently, good poetry moves the soul, always evoking emotions, though I personally can't say I feel that way."

Lavi glanced at Allen after he finished speaking, chuckling as Allen stared at him, brimming with admiration. _"Adorable."_

"Does that clear things up a bit?"

Allen nodded dumbly before breaking out into a smile. Muttering a quick "thanks", he threw a few books into his backpack, closed his locker, and sprinted off before Lavi could protest.

Feeling his self-esteem revitalize under Lavi's reasoning, Allen rushed home to formulate a new, foolproof plan. And it wasn't until after he ran seven blocks did he realize something was amidst.

-Not only had he just left his friend (again), but he didn't think to question how Lavi knew such good advice; it was just _too _logical –and Lavi wasn't that smart.

_Maybe he read it up on reasoning somewhere_, Allen thought, unwilling to run back for an answer, _or maybe, he had always been like this, and I never noticed._

He was feeling too optimistic and simply didn't want to lose the mood. –He had a plan now, and a pretty good one at that.

-o-

Nighttime approached quickly as a tired Kanda readied himself for bed. Sleep… that was something he really needed. After seeing that stupid beansprout everywhere all day (it's seriously seemed like that kid was following him!) he really needed some well deserved rest. After a quick shower, he changed into his pajamas and fell fast asleep.

A few hours of peaceful slumber passed by before Kanda felt himself being slowly awakened. There seemed to be some sort of light noise present in the room.

Irritated, Kanda climbed out of bed. _What was that soft thud? It sounded a bit like ticking._

Instinctively, Kanda found himself checking the clock and alarm, wondering if it was a mechanical malfunction. After a thorough inspection, he realized there was nothing wrong with either.

Tick. _That sound. _

Kanda glanced the room again after catching the noise again, more alert than ever.

Tick._ There it was again._

The window, it was coming from the window. _A burglar?_

Reaching for the kendo stick, the one he always kept by his bedside for emergencies, and cautiously approached the window. Taking a minute to ready himself, he quickly pulled back the curtains, revealing the bare glass.

Nothing, there was nothing there. Kanda sighed in relief but the feeling passed as swiftly as it appeared. _Where could that noise be coming from then?_

_Maybe the burglar was hiding somewhere else?_

Kanda turned, preparing to leave the room when he caught a flash with the corner of his eyes. A rock, he saw a small object on his window before bouncing off. _Was someone outside? But who would ever…_

…_no, don't tell me it's- _

Kanda's face paled as he rushed to the window, heaving open the pane in a hasty motion.

There was a person outside, standing on his lawn, under the moonlight sky. –And sure enough, it was Allen Walker.

"What do you want?" Kanda yelled angrily, feeling his face flush with fury; what was wrong with this boy?!

"I was just wondering if you had some spare tim-"

"Are you kidding me?? It's two a.m., and you wake me up from sleep to ask me if I have some 'spare time'?? What were you thinking?"

Allen was successfully taken aback by Kanda's display of emotion. –But he can't back down now! Not after all his planning!

"I thought you would find it romantic…" Allen muttered softly.

"What? What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" Allen replied, blushing slightly. _I can't believe I actually said that out loud… good thing he didn't hear._

"Look, I don't know you're trying to do," Kanda continued on, ignoring Allen's volume management issues, "but I don't have time for this." _"He better not be planning to recite crap to me."_

Kanda raised his arms in preparation to close the window.

"W-wait!"

"Why?" _"What do you want __**now**__?"_

"B-because I have something to show you! W-well, no, not really. More like I have some gifts for you… no, well, that's not exactly it either…" Allen's voice trailed off near the end. Kanda continued stoically glaring at the boy.

"Hurry up and say it!" "_Stop wasting my time."_

Allen straightened his posture at the command and attempted to look Kanda in the eyes. But feeling the intimidating glares to be too much, his eyes fell back towards the ground.

"W-well Kanda… I sort of came here today because I… I don't know. I mean, I just wanted to…" Allen paused to take inhale deeply, "I have a chess board!"

"Wha- You're kidding me."

Allen reddened at the comment. "N-no, I'm not… But if that's not enough, I have a violin too! –Oh, and this plant! –It's a Vinca minor 'Traditional'!" (2)

When Kanda didn't say anything, Allen took that as a sign for him to continue.

"I brought these things and I figured we could talk about them. Like we could play a few games of chess, play a few songs –or even just discuss the quality of the wood on this violin-, and we could talk about the history of this plant! That's sophisticated right? –And apparently, it's a low-maintenance flower that grows from summer all through winter!"

Kanda didn't hurry to reply. In fact, he didn't hurry to do anything at all. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open and staring at the spectacle in front of him. And for the first time ever, Allen Walker had succeeded in accomplishing what no other being had ever done before; Yuu Kanda was at a lost for words. Instead he just stood still by the window, thinning and pursing his lips. Taking a long breath, he shut his eyes.

He has never been more infuriated in his life.

"Look Allen," he said slowly, emphasizing each word with a biting tone, "I don't know what you could _**possibly**_ want from me, but I don't have the time for this. I don't know if you're trying to tell me something or if you're just plain out of your mind. If it's the first, then whatever it is you're after, I'm not interested. –And if it's the second, it's not really my problem, now is it? Just go see a therapist or something, and leave me alone!"

And with that, Kanda banged his window shut. Allen originally thought of protesting, even after hearing those heart-breaking things, but soon realized it'd be better not to after perceiving Kanda's thoughts through the closed pane.

_"Disgusting… it's usually those girls who does this kind of things. And if he was acting with the same intentions as they have, then I can honestly say I've never been more repulsed in my life."_

…Well, that was the 'direct rejection' Allen was waiting for, wasn't it? And though he thought he was prepared for it, it still stung.

…In fact, it stung a lot. Allen dropped the items in his hands as he fell to his knees.

Why was this happening? Why didn't Kanda like him? Wasn't he just doing what he wanted him to do?

Or was it because none of that matter –because he was male?

Who was he kidding? There was no way Kanda could ever like him… he never had a chance…

His hands, his face… they felt wet -Allen had been crying. Bring a hand towards his heart, he clutched it roughly.

It hurts… everything began to hurt… a lot.

Guess Kanda really is _that_ heartless …

_Allen_

The influx of feelings was just too much for him. Allen slowly dropped to the ground, hugging himself lightly.

_Allen_

He always… kinda… knew… that Kanda wouldn't return his feelings… So why did it hurt so much? Was he really expecting something more?

_Allen, wake up._

_…Seriously Allen, wake __**UP**__!_

Allen felt himself being pulled away from reality, feeling a burning pain on his cheek. After taking a few seconds to register what had happened, he felt his face wet with tears as he laid still, slumped on the floor; Lavi had slapped him awake.

"Geez Allen, what were you dreaming of?" Allen looked up to see Lavi's worried face overshadowing him. He opened up his mouth to stammer a few times incoherent words before successfully stringing together a comprehensible phrase.

"What dream?"

Lavi eyes widened, in a mix of shock and amusement.

"What do you mean what dreams? Don't tell me you don't remember! You were sobbing and muttering all through class. And I can't believe the teacher didn't hear you -you were so loud!"

"I-I don't know what you mean." Allen didn't know if he was more embarrassed or confused; _I wonder how the class reacted…_

Wait… what was Lavi even talking about? Dream? …What dream?

Did he mean that what just happened was a dream? But it couldn't be -it felt so real! There was no way that it was all a dream.

" I really don't know what you're talking about." Allen said, rephrasing his previous statement.

"Don't tell me you don't remember! You were whimpering and _everything_!"

Allen opened his mouth to retort before realizing something very important –he wasn't hearing thoughts anymore! …Was Lavi right? Allen paused to process what Lavi was saying, also using this time to take in the surrounding scene.

It would seem as though class had recently ended, and there weren't many people left. The only people left loitering around were a few people, most of whom probably had a free period, and – Kanda.

Kanda…the same person who had broken his heart…

…Was it really all a dream? –Well, it would be a lot more convenient if it was. It would mean that Kanda didn't hate him.

But dreams were supposed to be his sanctuary, the one place he could escape to when he was depressed! -It was also the place where he always ended up with Kanda! And if his dreams weren't a safe retreat for him, then what was Allen suppose to do?

…Kanda…this was all Kanda's fault! If Kanda wasn't such an ass, then none of this would be such a problem! -And he invaded Allen's most private place!

_Look at him, carrying about his life with a clean conscience!_ Allen thought bitterly._ I bet he planned all of this! That jerk!_

Getting angry at Kanda was Allen expressing his inevitable denial, but it didn't really matter; Allen felt like he needed this. Kanda needed to face his wrath, to atoll for the pain he's caused Allen.

Allen felt his rage rise, in almost an unreasonable fashion. Climbing off the ground in a swift motion, Allen stomped off towards him, as angry as ever. Kanda didn't notice his presence at first, and only realized Allen was present when the British boy gave him a rough shove.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you always have to ruin everything?!"

When Allen first shoved him, Kanda looking ready to kill. But when Allen started speaking, his initial fury transformed into confusion.

"What are you talking about, you stupid beansprout-"

"You can't resist being an ass everywhere, can you – even in my dreams! And you won't even tell me what I did wrong! Tell me now: why did you reject me even though I tried so hard to win you over?!"

"What are you-"

Allen pressed Kanda up against the wall before he could finish, glaring daggers; Allen had never been so upset in his life.

-Though he realized he was being unreasonable, Allen really felt like deserved this. …Even in his dreams, he couldn't find love…

…And if he couldn't find love in his dreams, where else was he supposed to look? He already knew he couldn't obtain it in reality.

…But then, it wasn't really Kanda's fault… especially if it was just a dream…

Feeling slightly calmer, as he thought it all out, Allen lightened his hold on Kanda (though he didn't completely pull away).

Allen smiled nervously, almost as a sort of indirect apology.

"Kanda," he started, pausing to sigh, "I know I'm acting really odd but there's something I really need to ask you. Let's say… hypothetically… this person –a girl- found out the type of personality you'd fall in love with and tried his –I mean her!-, tried her best to fit that type of personality. You would fall for that, wouldn't you?"

Kanda frowned, feeling undignified by the assault and ridiculed by the sudden change of mood. He pushed Allen away with a quick "get off" before walking back towards his seat for his schoolbag. But before he left, he turned around to look Allen in the eyes.

"To answer your question: no, I wouldn't."

Allen looked taken aback, surprised at the fact that he actually got an answer.

"W-why?" Allen quickly inserted, trying to squeeze out information. Kanda snorted as a playful smirk emerged onto his face.

"Isn't it obvious? Why would I fall for someone so fake? I mean, I'd like to think I would fall for people because they're unique. –Even you! I'm still your friend even though you're an idiot –and that's because I appreciate you for the way you are. Wouldn't it be stupid if everyone who approached me had the same personality? And…

"…Why are you blushing?"

Allen didn't know how to reply to that, or rather, he didn't want to; he might end up saying something stupid and ruining the mood. Instead, he just stood there, smiling…

Kanda watched Allen a bit longer before Lavi approached to join the scene. Both exchanged a puzzled look, in reference to Allen, before nodding in agreement; sometimes, there was just no point in questioning that boy.

As Kanda and Lavi proceeded to exit the classroom, Allen snapped out of his daze and ran after them. Feeling as cheery as ever, he began chatting animatedly with both, sneaking a few glimpses at Kanda every now and then. And when Kanda and Lavi launched off into a heated debate over who was smarter, Allen stole himself a small smile as he watched on.

Kanda Yu… _I knew there was a reason why I liked you._

_I guess having the ability to read minds doesn't really change anything with you... and maybe, it's better that way..._

_It makes you more mysterious._

* * *

**End**

* * *

-o-

**(1)** In case you guys didn't really get that, I'll explain it. There are a few types of reasonings (four, I think; I don't really remember because I haven't done them in a couple of years) and one of the reasoning is _"if… then"_.  
The _"If…then" _works like this: If Bob eats an apple, then he will get diahrea.  
But it wouldn't work like this: If Bob gets diahrea, then he probably ate an apple.  
See how that works? _"If… then"_ is not a two-way form of logic.  
**(2)** Yeah... I just googled "sophisticated plant".

-o-

**A/N:** Some of you guys voted on my profile poll that you think I should write more fluff… but I don't know, I think these kinds of endings are just better…

I mean, I always skip the fluff part of a story, because it's always the same thing (I just like the scenes that lead up to the fluff; all the attention building and stuff)… But maybe it's just me.


End file.
